zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Zombies
Nazi Zombies are a type of zombie seen throughout various forms of media, including in Call of Duty, Dead Snow, Shockwaves and Outpost. They are usually depicted as having been created by the Schutzstaffel during World War 2 and vary in abilities. Overview Nazi Zombies usually tend to vary in terms of origin, however every origin pertains to normal human soldiers in particular Nazi soldiers of various branches turning into slaughter, flesh-eating monsters. In some iterations, troops of the Wehrmacht are zombies, but nowadays it's particularly the Schutzstaffel due to their work in top secret experiments. Some version depict them being created from the use of strange chemical science and others say they are created from more supernatural sources. Physical Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Nazi Zombies usually vary in such terms. Like normal zombies, these kind have no exceptions to the fact that they look all decomposed and falling apart. Some types show to have glowing eyes ranging from yellow-orange, but some show no glowing eyes at all. As far as skin and bones go, some Nazi Zombies have been shown to look like normal humans, however others show them to also be skeletal based as well. Behavior Nazi Zombies usually vary in terms of behavior and even sentience. Some iterations make them out to be mindless monsters, however others show them to have some form of sentience. This makes them intelligent enough to utilize weapons and other tools. Such intelligence also shows dominance over lesser zombies. Not many of them speak, however some can and the usually make it so that their subordinates can understand them. Despite their debatable sentience, these zombies are also debated on whether or not they need to eat human flesh as in some versions, this is shown to be the case. Equipment Nazi Zombies are usually shown to wear whatever they had on when they were human and that usually implies the attire of a Nazi soldier. As stated before, these uniforms vary in terms of military branch, ranging from Wehrmacht to Schutzstaffel. Some do wear helmets and caps and in some versions show them being equipped with armor to protect their bodies from damage. As far as weapons go, Nazi Zombies have shown to not even use weapons at all and instead attack with their bare hands. Other iterations depict them of wielding the most basic of tools as weapons, however also can utilize actual weapons such as firearms. 'Appearances In Media' ''Shock Waves (1977) In the film "''Shock Waves", Germany had experimented with elements of the supernatural. It was said these kind of zombies gained power from within the Earth itself. None were captured but it was said that they used no armaments and used only their bare hands, though their possible use of weapons wasn't eliminated. These zombies don't speak and are very strong and need no food, oxygen or sleep and they cannot die of old age or being drowned. They are also known to have the ability of camuflauge despite their uniform's color, they can blend in with the help of water as well as darkness. Despite being nearly unstoppable, they are not truly invincible which was seen in the film. When Booke Adams' character Rose was under attack by one of these things, she went to defend herself and managed to pull off the soldier's goggles. This was in total daylight which caused the creature to die right away. ''Call of Duty'' Nazi Zombies were first seen in the Call of Duty game "Call of Duty: World At War". The last map to feature these type would be Kino Der Toten. They were created as a result of experimentation with a mysterious substance called Element 115 or "Ununpentium". These type are depicted of wearing various Nazi uniforms, ranging from Wehrmacht to Schutzstaffel and use no weapons against their foes, just their bare hands. They vary in terms of durability, example being in the first few rounds, they don't last long if impaled, hit in the head with precision rifles or blasted to bits with shotguns or grenades. After several rounds, they become more resilient to weapons fire and knives and even begin running. No matter what, hiding from them is futile as they will come after the player wherever they go and in greater numbers. Nazi Zombies (WW2).png|Nazi Zombies Pest.jpg|Pest Wustling.jpg|Wüstling Brenner.jpg|Brenner Panzermorder.png|Panzermörder Meuchler.png|Meuchler The recently released Call of Duty: WW2, introduced a new breed of Nazi Zombie. These zombies were made from energy called Geistkraft, which once exposed to a living human will kill them, then soon after, will begin reactivating the most primitive aspects of the human brain and allowing them to live again as walking corpses. Dr. Peter Straub who worked on the project began attempting to create a massive zombie army of the dead and augmenting several of them through using their pain receptors to make them stronger and faster. Treyarch Sledgehammer *'Zombies:' Standard Nazi zombies are the most common form of the creature. Usually slow and mindless, however still deadly. With every wave, their volume grows and their durability strengthens. *'Pests:' A special kind of zombie created through the geistkraft energy and through mechanical augmentation. This specific zombie serves mostly as the runner type and lacks much of the flesh of the standard, however maintains some flesh. It lacks arms, but compensates with that through trying to bite survivors. *'Wüstlings:' Known in English as "Libertine", this augmented zombie serves as the brute type. This specific creature has been augmented significantly more than the Pest, but is also very slow. It has two different behaviors as well, neutral and enraged, normally when a survivor doesn't attack it, it will remain in it's neutral state, which means it will be enraged if attacked. This creature also uses a large melee spiked object on one hand, which does more damage. *'Brenner:' Another augmented zombie, this one is much bigger and surprisingly more agile. This variation consists military gear and a flamethrower, with a large fuel tank on their back. They also possess an apparatus, which covers their mouth, complete with armor plating, tubing and bolts all over their bodies. *'Bomber:' A fusion of 2 different zombies, this creature is another augmented zombie. Unlike the others however, this one comes complete with a bomb strapped to it's back, which it will attempt to detonate when running towards survivors. *'Panzermörder:' Literally translating to "Armor-Killer", this specific zombie is the biggest and strongest of them all. Composed of thousands of different zombie corpses and 7 heads, this creature can take away a survivors armor with each hit. *'Meuchler:' Translated into "Assassin", this new breed of zombie was created by Peter Straub on the archipelago, Heligoland. This creature is a form of combination of the Bomber and the Wüstling, but comes equipped with a long tongue and even the use of 4 arms. ''Outpost'' In the film series "Outpost" Germany had conducted occultistic experimentation to shift reality and reanimate dead soldiers in order to create an invincible army for the Third Reich. They proved to be absolutely unstoppable against conventional small arms and explosives. Even though they can be shot, stabbed and hit by shrapnel, knives, bullets, shotgun shells and claymore mines have no effect on them. They demonstrated that even if they are shot in the head, they will not die, no matter how accurate the shooter aims. They also don't die of old age despite their decomposing bodies nor require oxygen or sustenance to survive. Also unlike other Nazi Zombies, these follow orders and are intelligent enough to utilize anything at their disposal to kill. They demonstrated their use of firearms as well as the use of spades, knives and even hand grenades as melee weapons. These zombies demonstrated the ability to use the darkness to teleport and even appear out of nowhere to take down their prey. This was scene in the first film which showed a zombie appearing out of nowhere and killing one of the mercenaries they had surrounded in the bunker. They use the darkness to their advantage as well and show extremely remarkable stealth which even the US Navy SEALS couldn't perfect. The only way to take them down is by stripping them of their powers via electromagnetic pulse which would sever them from their powers, but not kill them. They then can be killed by conventional arms. They don't speak. ''Dead Snow'' The film "Dead Snow" showed a new type of Nazi zombie, which was categorized as cursed zombies. These were led by Col. Herzog who were in control of the small Norway village of Øksfjord and it was said that the inhabitance were oppressed. It was when the Russians began closing, Herzog ordered the theft of any valuables the populace had on them, any objections resulted in a bullet to the head. After all the years of oppression, the inhabitance decided to strike back and gathered any kind of weapons they had, attacking them the next night. Some were killed and Herzog, along with what was left of his battalion left into the mountains with lots of the stolen goods. They were said to have died in the mountains, however that wasn't the case and somehow were zombified. These zombies were not as durable and anything can kill them. They are extremely fast and mostly rely on stealth tactics to overpower and intimidate their enemies. They also are very aggressive on their own and shown to be like the regular zombies in terms of biting their victims. Despite this, it is a possibility that their bite is not infectious due to the fact that Martin was bitten twice and yet didn't change, however it is a possibility that it enables him to utilize dead tissue on his body such as Herzog's missing limb. These zombies kill with their bare hands, but are not afraid to utilize other devices like knives and even use binoculars to view their situation. It is also shown that these zombies are very strong which was demonstrated when one tore apart a human skull, sending the brain on the floor. They also were smart enough to follow orders as well as drive vehicles like tanks. ''Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army'' Grunts.jpg|Grunts Skeletons.jpg|Skeletons Snipers.jpg|Snipers Elites.jpg|Elites Fire Demons.jpg|Fire Demons Summoner.jpg|Summoner Occult General.jpg|Occult General Zombie Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler In Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army and Sniper Elite: Nazi Zombie Army 2, the army of Nazi zombies are the primary enemies of the games. They were created as a result of work with the occult ordered by Adolf Hitler himself. The occult work was based around the Sagarmatha Relic which raises the dead if all three pieces are separated. Once all three are together, every zombie will die. Despite this, these types of zombies can still die. The game features several unique types of zombies, each of which with their own abilities and methods of killing. They have some durability, but despite this, they will still be killed by conventional forms. The most effective way is to shoot them in the head. They can be shot elsewhere and fall, but sometimes this is ineffective as they have the ability to rise back up and attack, but if hit anywhere else a second time, they will not get back up. Explosives are a really good way of killing them and can take out one or more zombies in a single blast. In Zombie Army 4: Dead War, even after Hitler is sent to Hell, zombies are still infesting Europe. The resistance keeps them at bay, however it's then that Hitler returns from hell in order to continue his conquest of the planet. As a result, new zombies, as well as old have begun attacking anyone in their path. Sniper Elite: Zombie Army Trilogy Enemies *'Grunts:' The most common form of zombie seen, Grunts are the types of zombies that are slower and more predictable than most zombies. Despite this, Grunts are strong in volume, like common zombie hordes and use the basic forms of melee attacks as well as the use of spades and other melee weapons. Some grunts have demonstrated their use of firearms, however are not as accurate with them as Elites or Snipers. Their firearms of choice are Luger P08 and the MP40. **'Ignited Grunts:' The same body as a normal grunt, ignited grunts are zombies that are set on fire. Despite the minor difference, these kind can dish out more damage due to them being set on fire. **'Suicide Grunts:' Similar to Grunts, Suicide Grunts are a specific type of Grunt. These types are usually carrying explosives and run towards the person they see and detonate the explosives. Suicide Grunts can be dealt with if shot at quickly and will explode to take out nearby zombies. **'Armored Grunts:' First seen in later levels of the trilogy, armored grunts are shown to be normal grunts armor plated to keep themselves from getting shot. The armor is effective, but the best way to kill them is to shoot the helmet off with two shots and then when their head is exposed, shoot it. *'Skeletons:' These Zombies are somewhat common and are so decomposed that only their bones will remain. These ones are more tricky to kill, but can die via a shot to their glowing hearts. These ones usually pop out of glowing pentagram-shaped symbols or out of the soil in trenches. **'Armored Skeletons:' Despite being a bit tricky to deal with on their own, armored skeletons raise that tricky aspect of normal skeletons up a notch. These guys are shown to wear ancient armor worn by knights and use it as a means of protecting themselves from bullets. They are effective, however kicking them will cause them to lose some of their armor, primarily around the chest, leaving them exposed. Explosives also help in these instances too as a means to taking down their armor, leaving their heart exposed. *'Snipers:' A somewhat uncommon form of zombie, these are one of the two zombie types capable of using firearms against the player. They hide up on high vantage points, primarily buildings and target the player before shooting and can jump great distances. They can be killed by following the trail they leave behind in the air and shoot them before they shoot the player. These guys are mostly issued Gewehr 43 semi-automatic rifles. *'Elites:' Large and heavy zombies, Elites are about 7ft tall and are slow. Despite their slow movements, they are more durable and are the second of two zombie types to use firearms. These guys are armed with MG-42 machine guns and can take more hits to the head than Grunts. Once they are hit with the final round, their heads will explode and they will fall to the ground. *'Lumberjack:' Hulking brutes with a bit more muscle than Elites, Lumberjacks are not as armored around body, but wear a metal mask in order to keep their eyes protected from gunfire. Their primary weapon of choice is the use of a chainsaw, but they will die if one shoots their helmets off and shoot them in the head. *'Fire Demons:' A high priority zombie, Fire Demons are a very powerful form of zombie. Fire Demons are as tall as Elites, but are surrounded by fire. They are as slow as a grunt and can summon fire based zombies at will as well as produce large fireballs. Though invulnerable when powered up, these guys are vulnerable when momentarily weakened after using too much power. This is the time to hit them in the head and if you're lucky, get off a second shot before they power up. *'Summoners:' Similar to the Occult General, Summoners are soldiers wearing black leather jackets and have bandages covering to top half portion of their head. Summoners can levitate several feet in the air and can produce balls of mystical energy that will resurrect the dead upon impacting the ground. Even after you kill the zombies, Summoners can and will kill bring back the ones you just killed, despite them having lost limbs. The main weakness for these guys is to shoot them in the head. *'Occult General:' The most powerful of all the zombies, the Occult General is one of a kind. This guy is constantly seen throughout the games and therefore the master of the dead. He is shown to be all skeleton with a cleaned uniform and a ghostly appearance. He can summon the dead at will and usually hovers several feet off the ground. The best way to take him down is shoot the ghostly skulls flying around his person before hitting him in the head. *'Adolf Hitler:' The leader of the Nazi Party, Adolf Hitler was responsible for the set up and execution of Plan Z. This plan would later backfire on him as the Sagarmatha Relic needed to protect himself was incomplete. Despite this, Hitler became a zombie, but demonstrated many supernatural powers. He was able to telekinetically stop a .30-06 Springfield in mid-air before it hit his head. He also demonstrated the ability to speak clearly rather than moan or groan like most of the zombies previously encountered. He can also create a larger version of himself to combat his enemies as well as create a shield around his body. The weakness to him is that the larger version of himself cannot take it when bodies are throne into the Hellmouth and therefore will cause him to lose it until he is shot. After that he dies by being throne in the Hellmouth. Zombie Army 4: Dead War Enemies *'Grunts:' Grunts return in the next installment of the Zombie Army game. Unlike the previous version, which are mostly former members of the 3rd Reich, these ones vary in appearance. Some of which are indeed wearing Nazi uniforms, others however are not even wearing shirts at all and many are in an emaciated state. Like their predecessors however, they can still die by headshots. Some of the Grunts are also shown to carry things like spades and even firearms. A few will hold them like actual soldiers and fire them at will. *'Suicider:' A new variation of the old suicide grunts, this type consists of an emaciated, almost skeletal looking zombie. They have no arms, but if provoked, they are able of lighting the dynamite strapped to their person and also have a couple of hand grenades in their mouth. Once they are provoked and their explosives ignited, they will charge at their aggressor and simply explode. Despite this however, they can still die if their explosives are hit or if a part of their body is hit. They can also help get players out of rocky situations, by exploding, taking hordes of their unholy brethren with them. *'Flamer:' A new variant of special zombie, flamers are much bigger than the typical zombie. Their bodies are mostly charred, they wear gas masks, helmets with a glowing red swastika on it and are armed with a large flamethrower. Their only weak spot is the gas tank strapped to their back, which will explode and can be useful when enemy opponents swarm a player's position. Sniper: The sniper makes a comeback, however are more radically different to the ones players fought before. Though their tactics remain the same, their look is what mostly has changed. Rather than just wearing a gas mask over their face, they wear a mask with a hood covering their entire face. They are also armed with a Gewehr 43 like before, however are easier to track, as they generate a supernatural targeting beam. They also can jump from rooftop to rooftop and take several hits before going down. *'Necromancer:' Originally called the summoner, necromancers are Nazi commanders with bandages covering the top half of their head. They can generate skulls, capable of raising the dead and can take several shots before truly being killed. ''Wolfenstein Game Series'' Nazi Mutant.gif|Mutants (Wolfenstein 3D & Wolfenstein: Spear of Destiny) Uber Mutant.gif|Übermutant (Wolfenstein: Spear of Destiny) Untote.jpg|Undead (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Dark Knights.jpg|Dark Knights (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Olaric.jpg|Olaric (Wolfenstein: RPG & Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Heinrich 1.jpg|Heinrich I (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Geists.png|Geists (Wolfenstein (2009) Despoiled.png|Despoiled (Wolfenstein (2009)) Sniffers.jpg|Sniffers (Wolfenstein (2009)) File:Shamblers.jpg|Shamblers (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood) The Wolfenstein Game Series has long been associated with occult and advanced weapons research done by the Nazis. First appearing in Wolfenstein 3D, Nazi zombies were known by the name of "Mutants" and "Übermutants", both of which armed with guns in their chest. These would usually leave ammo or a new weapon for the player to use for future battles. In Wolfenstein RPG and Return to Castle Wolfenstein, the games both introduce Orlac, a large and grotesque undead monster that can take a lot of abuse before dying. Return to Casle Wolfenstein also introduced us to the undead, any zombie or mummy as encountered in the game which can be killed by any form of conventional means. Dark Knights were also introduced as zombified Supersoldiers that are somewhat more clever than normal undead. The final undead was Heinrich I who was destroyed by B.J. Blazkowicz in order to keep the Nazis from using his powers to change the tides of the war. In the 2009 game Wolfenstein, Blazkowicz went against the Nazis in their quest to harness the power of the Black Sun Dimension. It introduced enemies such as Geists, Sniffers and Despoiled, each of which vary in their own way as well as power. In the prequel Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, the SS Paranormal Division is conducting a massive dig within the Alps and research their findings at Castle Wolfenstein owned by Helga Von Schabbs. Such knowledge assisted them in raising the dead with the possible help of the occult and alchemy. The result of this were Shamblers, which were capable of attacking by means of melee combat or the use of firearms. These can die by means of shooting them in the head. ''Zombie lake (1981) The film ''Zombie Lake introduced another breed of Nazi Zombie. Their origins took place 10 years earlier during WW2, where they were in control of a small French village. This changed however when the townspeople murdered them and threw them in a nearby lake, known to many as the Lake of the Damned. In 1955 however, their resting place at the bottom of the lake was disturbed by several people, including a group of women who went skinny dipping in the lake, as well as a basketball team and others. They were finally killed when the townspeople roasted them in a nearby mill. Unlike normal zombies, this specific breed feeds on human blood, similar to that of Vampires, however unlike the nocturnal species, these creatures have no problem walking about in the daylight. When fired upon multiple times by the villagers nearby, the zombies didn't even flinch or fall to the ground, similar to the zombies seen in the movie Outpost. As far as sentience goes, only one zombie showed caring for a little girl named Helena. This particular zombie was in fact her father who died 10 years prior and thrown into the lake with his comrades. He made it clear though no harm was to befall his daughter or he would deal with them. This sparked a fight between him and another zombie, however he won the dispute. The only real way to kill these zombies is to roast them, like the villagers did with napalm. = Iron Sky = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Sky https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Sky:_The_Coming_Race = Frankenstein's Army = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankenstein%27s_Army Sucker Punch https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(2011_film) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_zombies Category:Zombie Games Category:Call of Duty Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Horror Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Types of Zombies